Hocus Focus
by CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: Draculaura is a bubbly, vegan vampire who faints at the sight of blood. She enjoys reading Monster Beat magazine, always keeping in the know about Justin Biter, The Jaundice Brothers, Casta Fierce and others. She is your go-to-ghoul for everything trending! But that and everything else she knows is about to change, big time. Rated T, rating may increase.


**Disclaimer:** This is a complete work of fiction. There's no resemblance to actual persons, places and / or events. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do not claim to own Monster High or anything to do with it at all. Character exposure in this story is completely non-profit and just for fun. I own nothing but my own plot-bunnies. Thank you.

 **Summary:  
** Draculaura is a bubbly, vegan vampire who faints at the sight of blood. She enjoys reading Monster Beat magazine, always keeping in the know about Justin Biter, The Jaundice Brothers, Casta Fierce and others. She is your go-to-ghoul for everything trending! But that and everything else she knows is about to change, big time. Rated T, rating may increase.

 **Warning(s):  
** Heavy angst later on and coarse language.

 **Genre(s):  
** Angst/Hurt/Comfort, Romance/Drama

 **Pairing(s):  
** Draculaura x Clawd

 **Rating:  
** T, may increase.

 **Author's Note:  
** Hello everyone! It is I, CreativeWritingSoul. I came up with this totally wicked idea and I'm super excited to write it out for you. I have to warn you right here that this fanfic may not be for the faint of heart as it will have bouts of angst, but if you're ready for a good story, buckle your seatbelts and prepare for a huge unleashing of feels. Now please, enjoy.

* * *

Draculaura was temporarily bummed out as she walked into her dreary home; it was strictly how her father preferred it to look. She reached into the residence mailbox and pulled out the various letters. The only reason she left school right away was because there was an upcoming Clawculus test that she absolutely could not afford to fail. So she had to hit the books like she never had before - or more so, as if she had a passion for it. Don't get her wrong, she loved school to see her friends and chatter with them the entire time, but she needed to hocus focus on her studies if she wanted her father to let her keep up her social unlife.

She set her knapsack down on the dusty old chair; Count Fabulous fluttered in and perched upon the rickety old thing next to her bag. "Greetings, Fabulous! I bet you're just living to hear about my day aren't you?"

He didn't feign excitement or anything in a dramatic manner, but the proud bat didn't fly away either. He must've been the slightest bit curious to hear more.

"Well, it went okay for the most part. Clawd and I met up for lunch today; he's been doing very well in his college classes." Count Fabulous tilted his head, the pink bow leaning to one side. "I told you this before, but I might as well say it again," she fixed the bow while she spoke. "he's going to community college, he's in his second year and this year my friends and I will be graduating Monster High! This year is scary exciting, but as I promised daddy, I can't get behind on my studies. He'll be mortalfied if I do." She pet her bat gently, but she noticed a letter that seemed very important. It was addressed to her father, but she knew he wouldn't mind her reading it. They shared their mail with one another. It was probably another bill for a payment on something around the dull-looking place.

 _Mr. D,_

 _After your tests, we regret to inform you that your state of health is not where it should be. Please contact us right away for the results in full description._

 _Thanks kindly._

"W-what?" She dropped the letter back on the table and she gulped. Her eyes widened. "What does that mean?! Does he have a cold?" She paced to the left. "Maybe it'll pass! That's it, a week of rest and relaxation. That'll fix him!" She then paced quickly to the right. "Oh no, this is bad. This is very bad. Daddy can't be sick. He can't be. I, we…" Count Fabulous nudged her cheek, nuzzling her for a moment. He was very sensitive to her feelings. "What's going to happen?" She gathered her school bag and slung it back over her shoulder. She couldn't even describe how she was feeling right now. Or was she feeling anything at all?

"Good evening, my sweet." Her father's voice boomed from the front foyer.

Her heart began to race, she had to act natural. She couldn't let him suspect that she knew anything. She had to remain calm, cool and collected. "Hi daddy, bye daddy!" She ran for the winding staircase as fast as she could, until she was blocked by her father, his invisible barriers were impossible to get through.

"Not so fast, we have to sit down speak. We haven't all week." He raised a single eyebrow, watching her nervous body language.

"Ah, well you see… I've been busy with school and all. Have to hocus focus on my studies you know!" She grinned from ear to ear; hoping pulling the 'school card' would get her out of this extremely awkward situation. Although maybe it wasn't as awkward as she felt it was?

He shook his head, "That's not what your latest progress report has told me. You must be 'hocus focusing' on fashion magazines and boys." He shuddered at the fact his daughter might be… _active_. "You need to learn important things; I will teach you everything I know."

Draculaura rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh, "Can I at least teach you a thing or two about décor? It's obvious that you're a bit last few centuries around here. I believe you've gone for a, coffin look in here. What would go really well-"

"That's the look I want and the look that will stay," he heaved a sigh of his own as he motioned for his daughter to follow him. They walked side by side for awhile before he spoke again. "I won't be around forever. It might seem like I have been, but even the best must fall at some point."

Her heart sank and she did her best to hold back tears. Would this talk be about the letter she found? Maybe talking about it would be a good thing. "I guess so."

"This weekend we'll be spending extra time together. I will teach you to hunt and enslave humans. It's essential to enslave say, fifty every few years or so. It keeps our species going. We wouldn't want to cease to exist.

 _'Hunt, normies?!'_ She felt very ill at the thought, because hunting them or just turning humans into their kind involved blood. The thought made her insides squirm with queasiness. "I… dad, you don't understand. I'm a vegan, I can't do blood. And I don't know if you've noticed but our differences are, just that. Different. I like bright things and pink and stylish, matching décor and-"

He deeply growled, growing more annoyed with every passing second of her continuous blabber. "Draculaura!" He shouted, startling her. "No daughter of mine will have my beloved home decked out in pink, or stylish this or modern that, ever. Not now, not ever, most certainly not over my dead body. Now that we have this sorted out, your training starts in an hour. Get ready." He left her standing there in the long, empty hallway by herself with nothing but confusion on her mind.

 **`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·** **~ Draculaura ~** **`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·**

"Ready. Go!" At the sharp whistle, Draculaura began to run the obstacle course her father managed to set up. She had to run a mile, jump various hurdles and at the end of the course, she dropped to the grassy ground afterwards. "Not bad, although you'd have been eaten by wolves and a stake driven through your heart about fifteen times, but we're getting there. Not bad for the fifth run through."

"Daddy, this is insane!" She told him in an outburst. She was frustrated, exhausted, thirsty and sore. "I'm thirsty and sore and I would rather get my homework done!" Never did she expect to hear something like that coming from her own self, but it was the truth. Him being sick or not, he was going to drive her to be sick as well.

The thought of possibly losing her father to whatever illness he might have, stung her heart deeply. And for him, she would continue to go through this. "You're thirsty, hmm? Maybe it's time to try hunting humans. We'll leave this set up for now; the next training session here will be of a… higher caliber. But tomorrow, homework can wait until the last night of the weekend." As he walked away Draculaura sighed, she had no idea what was in store for her next. All she hoped was that she could hit the books as she once dreaded.

Count Fabulous flew over and under the hurdles flawlessly, although one he miscalculated his angle and he hit it, then the grassy area below him. She giggled but picked up the dazed bat, "Oh Fabulous, you always know how to bring a smile to my face." She kissed the bat's forehead and he gave a sheepish grin. "I wish I knew what the big deal with being 'trained' is and what my dad's going on about… do you think it has anything to do with him being sick?"

Count Fabulous seemed to be contemplating it, though Draculaura already knew it was possible. He gave a nod.

"I thought so. Well, let's go get some rest, dawn will be soon and I refuse to start burning. I've worked so hard on my skin care, y'know?" They scurried into the castle together, heading to her room after all of today's happenings – she surely needed the rest!

 **`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·** **~ Draculaura ~** **`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·**

She sat at her pink vanity as she brushed her long hair. Her raven hair with its hot pink streaks shining brightly, as she saw for herself anyways, her reflection in the mirror was always blank. She often wondered what it would be like to actually see her face in the mirror, but she did her make up flawlessly without having the need to, though it would be cool.

With the faint smell of her raspberry shampoo still attached to hair, she inhaled deeply. Exhaling sharply after she was reminded of her day. It started out just fine with school, but what her father had planned after was less than amusing. He seemed to be very serious about this whole 'training her' thing. She had her perfectly manicured fingers crossed that this was nothing but a phase.

Loosely braiding her long hair over her right shoulder, she soon finished and tying the hair elastic around the end where the braid couldn't continue any further and stretched. It was certainly time for bed.

She crawled onto her canopy bed, picking up her iCoffin while it was still attached to its charging cable. Nothing helped her settle down than being in the know and checking her Critter and all her social media pages and newsfeeds.

"Ooh, Fabulous, the Jaundice Brothers and Casta Fierce may be touring together soon! How exciting, I'll have to get a front row seat to that show, I love them both so much!" She made a mental note to check later on if this was a true or false rumor.

 _Hey baby bat, how r u doing? I miss u, :( - Clawd_

She almost forgot to check her messages! It did slip her mind after she came home. There were a few messages from Clawd. One asking if she got home alright, another asking how she was. She was glad to know that she wasn't the only who text a lot.

 _Hello handsome! I'm sorry I didn't txt u sooner! Dad taking up my time. Not sure y. It's l8 now, luv u! xoxo – Ula D_

She disliked the fact that she missed his texts, but she would see him on Monday. For the first time in a long time, she couldn't wait for the weekend to be over with.

 **`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·** **~ Draculaura ~** **`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·**

The wind blew gently through the leaves of the forest, despite it being on the chilly side. Today was the day Draculaura was learning how to 'hunt'. The only thing she learned so far was that she should have worn more comfortable shoes. Perhaps heels weren't the best thing to hunt in. She watched her father intently. "So, what's gonna happen?"

His right eye slightly twitched. "Watch."

"But that's boring; just tell me the game plan. Should we set a trap? Ooh, there's this one normie at my school, he likes books. I know! We'll go to the library and get a really good book, then we'll throw it in a cage and bam, we'll have trapped a normie. That would be much easier than walking through some old abandoned forest, don't you think? I say-"

"Draculaura!" He shushed her, "Please, shut up."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, I will. But you don't have to be so abrupt about it."

He sighed, but a snapping twig caught his attention. He brought both Draculaura and himself down to the bushes. Soon enough, a scared young woman was walking the trail. He stepped out, startling her as he covered her mouth. "Shhh, you're safe now." He whispered.

Draculaura's eyes widened as she watched her father restraining this young woman. She clearly was scared, she wanted to go home… maybe she had a family who was looking for her? She covered her eyes, but soon uncovered them. She couldn't fight off her curiosity on where this was going to go.

He leaned her against a nearby tree, his eyes glowing crimson as her caught her frightened gaze. "Relax, I won't hurt you. . . if you stay still my pet, you'll find it will go easy." He paused; his eyes glowed more intensely, if that were even possible. "In fact, it may feel very good, pleasurable even. Let it happen." He moved in, placing small kisses along her cheek, jawline and he licked her neck.

Draculaura began to perspire. She had a feeling she knew exactly what was coming up next. Her stomach was in knots. "No, no, no, no…" she pleaded.

He sunk his fangs into her neck and the blood seeped out, even past his lips as he drank and suckled.

It was too much for Draculaura to handle; she turned away and heaved up her entire vegan breakfast. Her father expected her to do that? This was 'hunting' to him?! To her it was murder; it went against everything she believed in. It was taking someone else's life! Their life was over! It was ruined! They were dead! Vampire or not, Draculaura would _not_ live like this no matter what. She promised herself.

"That is how it's done. She was tasty, I must say. Young blood is always satisfying."

And she heaved again.

Her blood had stained his lips slightly, as he frowned. "Why are you ill? You weren't feeling ill this morning." He noted, he stepped towards his daughter.

"Don't touch me!" She backed away, getting up unsteadily and staggering over to another tree, throwing up the very last of her stomach's contents.

"Let's get you home." he walked with her, finding it rather peculiar how she always rushed ahead of him. Whenever she looked back, she sped up. She should have demonstrated speed like this in the obstacle course he set up yesterday. She baffled him greatly. Just when he thought he knew his daughter, he realized he hardly had a clue.

 **`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·** **~ Draculaura ~** **`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·**

Opening her eyes, she sat up and looked around. She was on a sofa and Count Fabulous was sprawled out on the cushion at the other end. There was a strange smell in the air, she couldn't put her finger on it but she knew it was unusual. Following it, the scent led her to her bedroom. She let out a scream of pure horror, instead of bright pinks and happy colors, it was painted black. Everything in her room was now black with blood red accents. "Good evening, I put a lot of thought into what you had mentioned. About décor? And I decided that you were right and I redecorated your room. It's much better now don't you agree?"

"No!" She screamed out, trying to rub the black paint off her once pink vanity. "This is horrible! Why the hell did you do this?!" She never cursed before, it just slipped out.

He shot her a glare, "Don't you dare curse at me." He heaved a sigh shortly after, as if they'd been through this topic several times before. "I'm training you to fill my position one day, I won't be around forever Draculaura and it's about time you got serious about this and about your life. When am I getting a real vampire for a child? Or grandchild? Vampires can't cease to exist! But they will if I ever pass on, and our existence being left with you… is hopeless. You're hopeless Draculaura. A vampire who can't stand the sight of blood? You're weak and _I_ can't stand weak. Do you know what happens to the weak? They die."

Draculaura was shaking with anger at this point, how dare he?! Father or not, he had no right coming into her room and changing everything to suit his likes. She picked up the can of paint and threw it out of her bedroom door. The black paint splashed off the staircase, down to the marble floors below. "I don't care! Get out!"

His eyes glared at her, he did as he was told but not before clearing off her vanity of all trinkets, and sending the vanity mirror to the floor. Smiling as it hit the floor and shattered into thousands of pieces. "Seven years bad luck would be a light sentence, as long as you're _my_ blood Draculaura, I'm forever cursed."

The bedroom door slammed and Draculaura was trapped in nothing but black and blood red hues. She sunk to the floor and sobs wracked her body. She searched through drawers and her usual hiding places within her room. All her Monster Beat magazines were gone and her music CD's were missing too! She gasped again in horror as she saw her iCoffin completely smashed. It was shattered along with her hopes and dreams; there was no hope in fixing any of it.

 **`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·** **~ Monster High ~** **`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·**


End file.
